


Jackson.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A.I, AU, Artificial Intelligence, Hinted E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost - Freeform, M/M, V.I (Virtuel Intelligence)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world takes virtual intelligence for granted. Is it so strange that along the lines, a true A.I is born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson.

“I don’t understand why you get so excited about these stupid machines Aster.” A man with pail skin, eyes like gold and oil black hair spoke. “Honestly. You talk to them as if they're alive some times and I'm not sure if I find that disturbing or pathetically sad. You really should get out more.” Aster simply huffed in annoyance.

“Just because I take pride in my work and you don’t doesn’t mean that I'm some crazy person Pitch. Besides, if we want them to pretend to be human...the least we can do is treat them like one...” Pitch rolled his eyes at his partner and continued typing away at his console.

“Well, get some of that “enthusiasm” ready, we have to set up the next model.” Pitch hit a few more keys and switches as the conveyer pulled out another torso and head for the next android to be built. Aster felt a twinge of sorrow. He hated how many people treated these V.I's. Aster tapped the microphone a few times to test it before speaking.

“Can you hear me?” There was a small pause as the torso and head powered up. The heads eyes fluttered open and Asters breath never failed to be caught at how blue they were.

“Yes.” The synthetic voice returned.

“ID.”

“PPC 897 504 C.” It answered quickly.

“Can ya move your head?” Slowly the V.I turned its head left right and up. “Alright, move your eyes now if ya can.” It blinked a few times before moving its eyes around. Aster smiled. “Cervical and Optical animation check.” He entered a few commands telling the construction machines to begin adding limbs and plating to cover the wiring of the torso. “Alright, now give me your initialization text.” The V.I smiled a bright toothy smile, teeth white and perfect like snow.

“Hello. I am a third generation AX 400 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organize your appointments. I speak 300 languages and am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me or recharge me. I'm equipped with a quantum battery that makes me autonomous for the next 300 years. Would you like to give me a name?” Aster both hated and loved this part.

“Yeah, from now on your name is Jackson.” The android smiled softly. Almost as if it was happy to have a name.

“My name is Jackson...” Its smile grew slightly as it looked around.

“Initialization and memorization check.” A few key strokes later the androids legs and plating are applied and the arms and legs are soldered on. “Now, can ya move your arms.” The android quickly looked to its arms and began to experiment with them. The synthetic flesh beginning to grow and cover the arms as it moved them. “Uper limb connection check, now say something in german.”

“Hallo. Ich bin eine dritte Generation AX 400 Android. Ich kann ihr Haus, kochen, denken die Kinder. Ich organisiere Ihre Termine. Ich sprechen 300 Sprachen und bin ganz zu Ihrer Verfügung als sexuelle partner.”

“Okay, now say it in french.”

“Bonjour. Je suis une troisième génération AX 400 Android. Je peux regarder après votre maison, faire la cuisine, tenant compte des enfants. JE organiser vos rendez-vous. Je parle 300 langues et je suis entièrement à votre disposition comme un partenaire sexuel”

“Good, now sing something in japanese.” The android paused a moment before its synthetic voice began to sing a small tune, a bashful smile on its face.

“kataashi nakushita neko ga warau soko iku ojyoosan asobimasho kubiwa ni tunagaru akai himo wa kataashi no kawari ni nacchainai” Aster smiled.

“Multi lingual verbal expression check.” Aster typed in a new command to the construction machines to place the android on its feet. “Alright, go ahead and take a few steps.” hesitantly, the android lifted one leg and moved it forward. The synthetic joins moving smoothly against each other . The more steps it took the brighter its smile became and the confident its steps became. It walked in a small circle on the area it stood. More of the synthetic flesh covering its torso and legs. Pail and clean and looking soft to the touch as well as hair a pure white.

“Locomotion check-” but before he could finish Pitch cut him off.

“Finally, it looks like you're ready for work darling.” it took a step forward.

“Whats going to happen to me now?” Pitch simply grinned.

“Oh, we'll re-initialize you and send you to a store to be sold.”

“Sold?” It asked. “I'm to serve as merchandise. Is that right?”

“Yeah, of course you're merchandise sweet heart.” Pitch scoffed. “You're a computer with arms and legs. You're capable of doing lots of things and, you're worth a fortune.” He said boastfully

“O-oh I see. I- I thought.”

“You thought?” Pitch cut in with a sneer? “What did you think?” He asked parasitically. Aster hated when Pitch talked like this.

“I thought...I was alive.”

“You what? Shit that's not part of the code. More memory components going off the rails.” But Aster was struck speechless. It had thought. Not only that it had thought it was alive.

“Fine, recording. Defective model disassemble and check the required components.” Pitch said in a bored voice.

“You're disassembling me?, but why!?” It- no, he, asked.

“You aren’t supposed to think those things, you aren’t supposed to think at all!” Pitch answered. “You must have a defective part or something in your coding must have gone wrong.” Pitch prompted to machines to begin the disassembling, the machines locking the android in place as he struggled.

“No! I'm perfectly fine I assure you! Everything is alright! I answered all the tests correctly didn’t I?” the machines began tearing the plating from his body, removing the protective shell on his chest and exposing the...heart. Aster noticed it began to beat faster and faster as time went on. Almost as if the android was panicking.

“Yeah, but your behavior is non slandered.”

“Please I'm begging you, please don't disassemble me!” it begged. Asters heart was caught in his throat. He needed to do something he needed to stop this.

“I'm sorry sweet heart.” Pitch added uncaring as the androids arms and legs were torn off it. “But defective models have to be eliminated, if a client came back with a complaint than I would have a lot of explaining to do.” he began to sound slightly annoyed.

“No I wont cause any trouble I promise! I'll do everything I'm asked to! I wont say another word! I wont think anymore!” Tears streamed down Asters face as he watched the...the boy, struggle. To preserve himself.

“I've just been born! You cant kill me yet! Please stop! Would you please stop! I'm scared!” That did it. Aster hit the emergency stop switch. “I want to live.” He whispered. “I'm begging you.” Aster turned to pitch slowly.

“I'll handle this.” His voice low and filled with more emotions than Aster knew himself. Turning back to the computer he prompted the machines to replace the plating and limbs back on to the young man. Aster looked out in to the room that...Jackson was in, and saw tears run down his face. He opened a side door that lead to the room and walked out to him, taking off his coat to cover him. “Come with me?” He asked. Reaching out a hand to the boy. Jackson simply looked at him for a moment before hesitantly taking his hand and nodding. They quickly walked back in to the room, Pitch standing at the exit to block them.

“Aster I know what you're planning and-”

“Shove it Pitchner! I know what I'm doing and I'll pay for Jackson out of my own pocket so their stupid sails aren’t affected, but im not going to stand by and let you kill him.” He growled dangerously and pulled Jackson closer to him. Pitch simply looked at him with a frown before stepping aside.

“Stay in line out there. I don’t want any trouble. From either of you.” He said before turning away. Aster relaxed and pulled Jackson in to the hallway quickly.

“We're going home. I'll keep you safe...” He looked down at Jackson, to see a bright hope filled smile. He didn’t think he could ever regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a video called Kara. It made me ball my eyes out and i thought i would write something Jackrabbit based on it. I can post the link to the video to anyone who wants it.


End file.
